What happened on Namek didn't stay on Namek
by elfofdeath
Summary: What if Vegeta stayed on Earth to Help Bulma look after Trunks Au with canon moments
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a Au with some canon elements.

The planet Namek was strange, it had little water for a species that lived on it, but it's weather changed drastically at times. Bulma had finally got outside and was looking at the one Dragon Ball they had, it seemed there were other forces at play on Namek as well. that Vegeta villain, a man called Frieza and his army, they were all after the Dragon Balls. She sat working on a commutation device so she could contact her father on Earth to find out where Goku was, it was then he appeared, his tall spiky hair, his fearsome face looking over her with Ill intent.

She jumped back when she saw him and looked to the Dragon Ball in desperation, but before either of them could move the weather on Namek changed. The wind picked up and the large amounts of dust made her cover her face and she coughed, she couldn't see the ruthless Saiyan anymore as she couldn't see her dragon ball anymore so she ran for the cover of a cave.. She panted coughing from the storm outside getting into her lungs and eyes a little. It began to rain on this planet, it was like a monsoon outside now, she turned her back on it feeling hot despite the weather outside. The blue haired woman had hoped the change of weather had cased that murder off a well , but when she turned around seeing him on the floor spitting out dust and he seemed in pain as well. He looked to her with a sinister smile for a moment, but Bulma notice his red eyes and she figured out that she and him had been hurt by the dust.

" Heh looks like we both came to the same place for shelter, saves me hunting you down later." Vegeta laughed " Now give me the Dragon Ball."

Bulma stood dead still and looked around for the Dragon Ball her face went white with fear.

"Its not here... It must be outside still." She replied sheepish

She looked around the pocket and found some survival capsules but these Capsules were all she had. She watched Vegeta try to fly out the crave cursing her but he didn't make it out he came back in coughing and was dreched in rain. She clicked her capsules and water and some food appeared. She cursed her father for giving her the wrong Capsules and then it hit her. Her inventions to contact Earth was outside and that weather.. The Dragon Ball and her invention were out and there and maybe gone for now.

"Heh seems like were stuck together little lamb, I can't leave to this weather passes, I will use your water and food."

Bulma gulped he came closer and he picked the water bottle up, he saw that she was struggling too with sore eyes and she coughed too, he smirked as he pulled some martial from her stupid yellow jacket and saw her flinch. He poured water into the cloth and wiped his own eyes to free himself from the burning of sand out of his eye and took a drink and threw the rest at her and watched as she almost dropped her bottle.

" Great I'll have to sit here and wait for this to past, the only solace I have is this will stop Frieza's hunt too ." He muttered

This man had taken so many people she cared from her, but she grateful that he had giving her the rest of the water and she used the cloth to rub her eyes and drank some water and spat out some water as she wanted the sand out of her mouth.

She did hated him for taken Yamacha from her, she watched him take the food for himself and she put her hands on her hips and moved up to him and knelt down and took some food for herself.

"This was my rations Saiyan, don't steal it all." She yelled annoyed "Still I didn't think this planet could get so bad.." Bulma comments " The weather was so dry for so long.."

Bulma hated acting nice to this Saiyan, but she didn't want him to kill her either. The Saiyan said nothing he was focused on the weather, Bulma observed the rain and the wind pass by outside.

Still she felt hot, she unzipped her yellow jacked taken it off, she then unzipped her black under layer, her skin was exposed and her lacy bra showed a bit..The black eyes of the Saiyan noticed what she had done, he noticed her slender figure for a moment. . Her exposed skin and her bra was exposed a little, the Saiyan looked away from her paying attention to the weather. He could feel the heat to and even he did something was strange. He took his upper amour off and the too off his latex top, he exposed his muscular scared skin to her but paid little attention to her as he finished what was left of the rations.

Bulma looked seeing his scars cross his body, the scars different l in lengths and sizes. She looked in wonder as she wondered how he got so many scars, even if she hated him she couldn't help but think about how he got those scars. She was a curious about scars she just wished Yamacha would tell her how he'd got his scars. Bulma sweated from the heat in the cave and wished she could take off more clothing, She looked at little water she had left to keep her hydrated , this water was the key to staying alive and beating he heat, so why was there so little.

She offered him some more water to try and help him beat the heat. She wondered to him, he took it forcefully and sipped it, he saw her hand coming closer he batted it away, her hand went to touch one his scars and he yelled.

" Don't touch me."

" Sorry it's just your scars, you have so many, are they all from fighting?" She asked curiously

She did feel his fearsome fury and she was scared of him, but she had to ask him such a question.

" Not all of them." He answered sharply

Bulma was surprised that he had answered her question a little, but she wanted to asked another question.

" I have no idea why I enjoy looking at them, my boyfriend on Earth won't tell me how he got his scars... I don't know I find them fascinating."

She shrugged sweating a bit, she moved her fabric on her skin, she wanted to take the shirt off and didn't care if her bra was exposed.

Vegeta noticed the way she examined his scars, she actually got so close to him it made him feel uneasy, but he had never met a woman who was so un -fearful.

The storm surged and the two looked at each other sweating from the heat of the cave.

" You want to know the story, the bastard Frieza scared me for disobeying hi, the ones on my back are from him. I will get immortality in order to destroy him to make him pay for what he's done to me."

She knew Frieza was that other man after the Dragon Balls of this world, he seemed like an awful person who needed to be stopped, but the fact he had done this to the Saiyan.

" He's the one after Dragon Balls as well right? What does he want with them?" She asked curiously

" Immortality so no one can ever defeat him and so he can run his empire for years to come and conquer the universe." Vegeta muttered uneasy but, his voice was filed with hate.

Bulma grasped a little at his words, he could hear the Prince's vile hate, she saw him shake in anger. She knew now he should be stopped, she looked out to the rain and knew she could help Vegeta find the Dragon Ball that was outside in order to stop Freiza, but if Vegeta got the Dragon Ball... Either way she would never see anyone she cared for again.

Bulma could not bare the heat anymore, she took her black shirt off and showed off her bra fully and her thinness.

" The weather is too hot. How is it possible to be like that out there and be hot in here? " She asked

She knew she shouldn't show off her her skin to this man, but it was unbearable, as her skin was sticky with sweat, she took a bit more water to help and Vegeta brushed her hand as he took more water.

Vegeta glimpsed with sweat too, it poured from his head , she felt him brushed some sweat from her bow. The weather grew wild and louder as they got closer, but Bulma saw a flash of lighting and jumped as it was unexpected. She felt herself lighting to Vegeta, but the Saiyan remained still but shoved her back.

She looked shocked as she fell to the floor.

" Stop touching me!" Vegeta yelled out

She looked at him from the floor, he looked at the wild weather tutting, she was beautiful but he needed to focus on waiting for the weather to pass so he get the Dragon Ball.

He looked her over and she sat thoughtfully now, thinking of what to do next. Bulma still sweating watched him wiping his sweat, the weather raged outside as the two came close r again as if drawing together by the forces of nature. She kissed a scars on his back bit by bit. He jumped a little, he was unused to affection and Bulma felt like she had completely forgot about Yamcha in that moment. He moved her to him as she trailed a hand over his scars for a moment.

She felt his lips meet her lips, it was strange that they were doing this, it was electric and he pushed her to the floor. She was attractive and even though sweating from the heat it did not stop him from kissing her, Bulma wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him with passion, he tore the rest of clothing off to make her naked. She seemed happy to be free from the clothing as she nuzzled him, he too took the rest of his clothing as well. He smirked using his strength t pick her up and he held her against the cave wall. He had planned on originally taken her by force when they met but now he was her willingly . She was coming to him willingly and when she moaned the stormed raged even more. Vegeta panted a little as they came together, it seemed to fade away as they finished. Vegeta nuzzled her for a moment, but then he put on his clothing leaving the woman panting against the wall.

The weather had passed and he felt the naked woman pulled him toward her and kissed him.

" I just want to remember what you're kiss is like.."

Vegeta scoffed a little but kissed her back, he then he left her that day. It was an unheard of agreement between them, they knew this would happen again between them , they would see each other again. They had both enjoyed it but even if she had Yamacha on Earth she had done that with him and she as she gathered her clothing she put her hand to her head in regret.

'What have I done."

….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N It may seemed rushed but it just how this chapter is.

They were back on Earth now, they had all been wished back and she looked to Vegeta now. She remembered that time they spent in the cave together, the way he had held her as he had thrust into her, the way he had moaned and the she blushed as she caught his eyes as she really wanted to feel that way. After things calmed down she invited the Namkians and him to her place as it was big enough for them. Bulma also invited Vegeta as she knew knew he no place to go, no money and well she wanted him in her in her home since she still wanted him physically.

She knew Namek had been chaotic and a lot had happened but she knew there were things she had to do on Earth, they still had to wish their friends back and she knew she had to tell Yamacha something import. However Vegeta didn't pay her to much attention when they got back to her place, she persuaded him to kiss her but he refused other things, but still she knew when Yamcha came back she would have to tell him the truth.

Vegeta stayed at Capsule Corp in the Capsule Ship she had made for him, but when the time came to wish the Namkians home and wish her friends back she looked to Yamcha before her filed in guilt. When he went to hug her but she pushed him back, she took him to the side as he was so happy to see her again, but Bulma knew she had to break his heart.

" Yamacha I have something important to tell you." She stuttered nervous

" What is it?" Yamcha asked confused

Bulma looked down ashamed and filled with guilt, she felt frustrated by what she was about to say.

" I..I slept with someone else.." Bulma admired ashamed

Yamacha stared out at her in shock, he could tell that she was serious and he felt shocked by what she had just said.

" What.. When?" He asked shocked

" It happened.. on.. Namek.. I slept with Vegeta.. It was just a passion..." She told the truth, yet somewhat lie about the whole just passion thing, she had been stealing kisses from him since Namek.

" That Saiyan that bastard.. the one... he was behind killing everyone? You did that with him!" Yamcha asked angry "I never want to see you again Bulma it disgust me to even look at you, I can't believe you would do that with him."

He clenched his fist together in anger and walked away from her, Bulma reached out to him with tears in her eyes, her one time of passion and a few stolen kisses had ruined everything, she punched a wall in anger, but Yamcha was gone and he would probably would hate her forever.

" Dammit." Bulma yelled out

She knew there was no hope in keeping Yamcha after what she had done with Vegeta, but she felt nothing for Yamcha anymore and maybe that was why she had cheated on him as why she wanted Vegeta . She could make herself feel better with Vegeta's company, maybe he could make her feel better. Bulma went to the Capsule Ship and when he came out she kissed him and pulled him back into the ship and he give into her again, although he had avoided her for a reason, but it seemed he couldn't avoid the truth or her anymore.

..

Vegeta saw her angry look as she went to hit him, she held a pregnancy test to his face, she had found out how long ago she had been pregnant and Vegeta was the only one she had she slept with so therefore she knew who the father was already.

" Bastard you got me pregnant on Namek.." She said in shock

He'd only been here a month and he had knowing a few weeks now about this as he could sense the energy gowning in her, he had wanted to avoid her because that growing energy and he could sense even now it was tied to him. She looked distressed though and he knew she had not planned this but neither had he. He didn't thin that time in the cave would come to this, he didn't know how to feel. The Saiyan now faced the result of their passion, she hit his chest crying because she wasn't ready for this.

"I already knew that you were with child, even if it was unplanned we have to live with this." Was all Vegeta could offered

…

He had stayed on Earth to train and had tried to become a Super Saiyan but he was about to done waiting on Earth for Kakarot . He didn't care if that woman was pregnant or not he wanted out of here, he wanted to find Kakkro. He would find him and be greater then that 3rd class Saiyan trash again. However as he went to find the woman to tell her his choice, he found the woman on the floor breathing heavy with a puddle of water beneath her. She held her pregnant stomach, she was reaching for the phone yet unable to get it and when she saw him she cried in a panic.

" My water broke, I was meant to have my C-section in a week, but looks like the baby had other plans.. I need to call the hospital." She called out in distress.

Vegeta knew she needed help her in that moment,he could sense her distress and both the Ki of her and the child bouncing around. He passed her the phone, annoyed, it was typical for this to happen when he was about to leave, 9 months had passed already , sure he had paid little attention to her hormonal changes are to her growing size, sure he had notice the scan she had forced him to pay attention to, but this sudden going into labour would stop him from leaving. Vegeta watched as she talks on the phone with the operator letting them know about her predicament and she looked relived as she talked to the person the phone.

Vegeta watched on as she breathed heavily but tried to control it , he had been told about her C-section and he tried to remember in that moment what she had told him about C- section . He remembered only that it was an operation she needed because there was something wrong in her pelvic area that disallowed her to give birth the natural way, her pained noises brought him back from his thoughts.

" Vegeta help me up and get me to the door.. Please." She begged in pain

He sighed as he gently pulled up her heavy body, he saw her grab her stomach as she walked , she was breathing deeply and giving pained grunts and she was cursing under her breath, she headed to the Capsule Corp exit with Vegeta holding her up and as she opened the door they were met by the ambulance crew.

The ambulance crew took over and they put Bulma and Vegeta into the ambulance, Vegeta wanted to protest getting caught in the situation, but he watched the medical crew hook Bulma up to monitors to keep an eye her heart rate and other vitals. She looked to him filled with fear and panic but he offered not emotional response as he did not know how to respond.

" Don't worry miss Briefs the doctors is ready to perform a emergency C-section, you'll be fine." The paramedic calmly explained

She screamed in acknowledgement, Vegeta had never heard screaming like that from woman before , sure he had heard woman screaming while they died, but this scream was so different. It was almost a type of distress call and all he could do was observed everything in still quietness.

Bulma was taken straight into surgery, but Vegeta was stopped at first from going into the operation room, but his fearsome roar made the staff scared enough to give in. They made him wash up to get germs off him, they persuaded him to wear latex gloves but that was all they could do, so when he walked into the room with his dominating presence the doctor made an annoyed grunt as he was not happy. The doctor got a glare from Vegeta that made him focus on his patient, Bulma took Vegeta's hand scared as he came near, she was numbed from to the pain, but she was scared all the same. Bulma seeing his eyes calmed her, she saw his eyes were on the doctors and he watched as the doctors got a surgical knife ready. she used him as a distraction as even with the numbness it was strange.

He remember the first ultra sound she'd showed him, she told him about how she'd fallen in love with the baby growing inside her at first site and all her fears had faded. He remembered looking at the black and white picture in almost annoyed way. He was unable to see what the big deal was, but she pointed at the baby's head out to him and then he saw it, the small forming child.

He'd been dragged to the next scan despite his rude vocal protests, as she wanted him to know the sex of the baby. He watched the scan progress half interested in the whole thing, but as the midwife told them more about the baby he couldn't help but get some what more interested. He saw the child had growing, they found out that they were having a boy, but smirked as Bulma tried to explain away the small tail they spotted. However it wasn't the tail that made him smile the most it was the fact they were having a boy that made him smile the most, but that feeling of happiness made him fearful.

He had couldn't handle it at all, a murder of children turned father, it was as if fate was spitting at him. He felt as if fate was trying to stop him from getting stronger, distracting him from his goals, so he pushed her and the child out of his mind until today. Now he was here watching these doctors preform the surgery, he watched them as they talked and as they lifted the baby up he heard his baby crying for the first time. They cut his Umbilical cord and midwife came to wiped him down. Bulma watched now as she saw his tail wave around but the doctors didn't react to it and she watched them put her baby in a speciality made diaper. After the doctors stitched Bulma up the nurse handed the mother her baby with a warm smile.

" Congratulations you have a health baby son."

Bulma smiled as she was finally got to hold her baby, the midwife nurse began showing Bulma how to nurse the baby, Bulma watched her son feed and looked to Vegeta smiling. Vegeta seemed shocked to see how small the the baby was, but what she didn't know was how he was feeling overwhelmed by the strange sense of guilt. Vegeta she saw the tired look in her eyes as she feed the boy and he listened as they were told what she could and couldn't do with this C-section. He knew now why he felt guilt, he had been going to leave her like this n such a weak, he was going to leave unable to care for her son alone. He had to stay her out of sense of pride, he had to stay in order to help her look after her son, he would stay until she was strong enough to look after that child herself.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma looked down at her little baby as she lay on the operating room bed, the Midwife took the baby from her after Bulma had finished feeding the little boy.

"Let's get you to the ward Miss Briefs." The midwife said lightly

Bulma allowed the midwife to take the baby from her, she watched the midwife hold her son gently, as the midwife held her son. Bulma was moved gently from the operation bed to the medical bed that would take her to the ward. The midwife had to take Trunks in order run some basic normal test on him. Bulma would have Trunks back soon, but she noticed the way Vegeta was stalking the midwife as he had no idea what was going on so he was moving closer to her.

"Don't worry I am only taken him to run basic tests, you'll get him back on the ward, you can come and watch the tests we run on him." The midwife suggested kindly to Vegeta

Bulma eyes up Vegeta with a hash look, he knew that meant keep an eye on the baby, Bulma was pushed out the room on the ward cart and Vegeta followed the midwife.

Vegeta watched as the Midwife preformed quick tests on Trunks and then she smiled at the new father to try ease him.

"Right let's take your son to the ward." The woman calmly called out

The midwife carried the baby toward the ward, he followed quite watching the little half-Saiyan's tail sway around as they arrived in the ward, which was a private ward for Bulma.

Bulma put her arms out to take her son from the midwife, she was in pain from her C-section and she was taken some pain killers, she hated the fact that she could or couldn't do a lot of the normal things she was used to like sit up. She was more annoyed that she was staying in hospital for a while and she knew would be bored. She looked at Trunks with his blue eyes that were like hers and giggled as he waved a purple tail around.

"Hi Trunks." She whispered cheerfully

The midwife left the room after explaining if Bulma needed anything from her at all then all Bulma had to do was press the buzzer in her room. Vegeta took a seat with his arms crossed and closed his eyes and blew out a frustrated grunt.

"Vegeta don't you want to hold Trunks?" Bulma asked gently

He opened his eyes seeing her curious look and her warm smile, he looked at the small hybrid in her arms and knew he could keep bugging him till he held the bat.

"Come here and I'll show you how to hold him, I can't get up right now or do much, I'll be like this for a few months…"

Vegeta came closer and looked her over, he could see how white she was, but he uncrossed his arms as a part of him wanted to hold his child. Bulma put Trunks safely into his arms, he blinked in surprise the child was so light and small. He looked into the child's blue hash eyes, Trunks stared at him blankly unsure of what to make of his father.

He felt uneasy looking and holding the child, so he quickly gives the child back to his mother quietly and resumed his grumpy silent sitting, Bulma smiles and accepted his attempt to interact with his son.

"I can't believe I can't do any heavy lifting, bend over and I'll have some trouble walking once they let me out of here, therefore I won't be working on your gravity room for a while.

Vegeta gives her an annoyed look, but after witnessing what they had to do in order to bring his son into the world he decided he'd help her with those things till she was better.

"Fine I'll help you out for a while, well till your well enough to mother him yourself."

Bulma blinked in shocked for a moment, but she smiled in relief as she was happy that he would help he out as she could do nothing by herself. The blue haired woman noticed how quite Trunks was, she felt his breath on her skin and figure he was asleep, she didn't want to bother a nurse with such a thing, but she wondered if Vegeta could put Trunks into the hospital crib.

"Hey, so do you think you could gently put Trunks into that crib over there on his back?" Bulma asked gently

Vegeta grumbled as she handed him the light baby, Trunks didn't stir as he walked to the crib, he was gentle as he lent down to put the baby in the crib. He wasn't sure about the name Trunks for him, but it was too late to yell about it now. He watched the baby sleep for s moment, the half- Saiyan was perfectly still as he breathed in and out, Vegeta noticed how fragile and peaceful state in that moment and backed away with an unsettled feeling as he looked around he noticed Bulma's eyes were closed to. She seemed tired and strained, he figured it was best to leave now and to tell those parents of hers about the birth of their grandson, he was sure they'd be of more use to them then him.

…

She finally was finally able to take Trunks home, she moved in pain but she knew that pain would last a few months longer, her wound had healed enough to warrant her going home. Vegeta held Trunks in one supportive arm and took her into his arm. He used one arm to cradle their son safely while her held Bulma up in his other arm as he helped he though the house. She looked at the nursey her parents had built in her room. Off course in time Trunks would have his own room, but it was better all round for Trunks to sleep in her room for now.

Vegeta heard Trunks crying and saw Bulma try to get up, he lightly pushed her down, he decided to sleep here to makes things easier, he got up and picked the baby up, he felt his Ki which burned bright when he was crying for attention. The baby boy thrashed a little impatient as he was placed on his mother's arms he settled as she feed him.

"All that noise for some food, you Saiyans are all the same." She whispered sweetly

Vegeta sat and huffed as he heard this, he crossed his arms with his head and body turned away from them both, he was only doing these things to help her out he refused to get involved beyond that. Bulma smiled as she got up, Vegeta jumped to her and steadied her as she gives a painful cry.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing Trunks's dipper off course, I got to get up to do some things."

He give her a look but simply helped her walk to where she needed to be, he out an arm around her and kept her up as she changed his dipper he barely acknowledge them though, he could hear Bulma breath through pain, how could the humans say she was fine to mother when she was struggling still.

"Right time for bed again Mr." She lovely spoke to her baby

Vegeta quietly grumbles as he helps her out him the crib and helps her to bed.

He lifts her shirt thinking she must have hurt herself getting up.

" Vegeta.. Please I'm too sore to have sex

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm checking your surgical area it looks fine."

"It will be fine Vegeta, I'll be like this awhile longer though." She sighed

She watched Trunks move his arms as he slept, she put her hands on Vegeta and lays back, he looked at her as she looked out for a moment.

Vegeta lay back on the bed, he looked ad she smiled at him and he blushed he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for staying and helping, even if you don't say it I know you wouldn't be here over wise. "

He grunted turning away a way from her as she knew what he wanted to do.

..


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma lay in bed sleeping as she was tired as Trunks had crying all night and she had been tying to comfort her uneasy son. The blue hair genius was feeling a lot better but there were still thins she couldn't do. Her side was fully healed but she still felt pain in different places and when she did different things like bending down and picking up Trunks a little.

Vegeta let the woman rest as he knew she was still hurt and vulnerable and she had been tying hard all night to to care for Trunks. Vegeta looked at Trunks as his son held his finger amused as he stopped crying, the child had growing a bit in a few short months.

Bulma was moving around more and she seemed more like herself, but Trunks was putting on weight and she till struggled to carry him. She had stopped breast feeding and was feeding Trunks milk bottles, she had only giving up as the Saiyan apatite was too much for body to keep up with. He watched as Trunks moved his hand with some strength and he laughed which unnerved him, he put Trunks back in his crib, seeing his son so happy it was strange.

 **B** ulma woke up annoyed as Tunks stated crying again as soon as Vegeta put him down, she took him and began feeding him from a pre made bottle. She talked to he fussy soon, she explained it would help Trunks learn words, even though he wouldn't be talking for a lot longer Bulma felt the need to talk to him.

Vegeta looked at the window and outside was the space pod calling to him, but something made him look up to the skies his he tuned to the woman and his son as his face turned to shock.

"...Freiza." He whispered

He notice how Trunks screamed as he seemed to feel the dark presence coming forwad.

…..

" Stay here, if that bastard knows this child is mine then he'll kill you and Trunks he had no remorse or any mercy. " Vegeta yelled

" I never got to see Freiza though and I want to see what he looks like, any ways if we are going to be blowing up then I want us all to be together." Bulma replied sweetly

Vegeta give an out fearsome growl, but Bulma didn't move or flinch.

" Your annoying as ever woman."

Bulma smiled knowing she had got her way as there truly was nowhere she rather be then with everyone if things came to an end.

" Then cover up that brat and pretend he's someone else's child, don't acknowledge me as his father or act like you know me, With Kakrrott gone I'm your only hope."

He kissed her head.

" Do You understand."

" Off course ,you go ahead then I'll catch up in my Capsule 'plane, but others will have questions I'll just lie."

Vegeta nodded as he took off, Bulma sighed watching him as she threw her Capsule 'plane capsule out. She meant her words and she would lie about Trunks for now as it would keep him safe, she wrapped a blanket around Trunks to hide his Saiyan futures.

She arrived seeing everyone ready to fight, but before they could move a mysterious youth appeared before them. He had defeated Freiza with ease, he looked to Bulma holding wrapped up baby confused he didn't talk, but he had check he was in the right time and space as he knew he should be born.

Bulma observed the young man she put her finger on her lip knowing his hair and eyes look very familiar.

He sighed and smiles at everyone, he said he would speak to Goku when he arrived on Earth. When Goku arrived on Earth and was shocked to see how much had changed, but he learned about Future Trunks and the world had come from..

" Wait so Bulma is your mother and Vegeta is your father." Goku almost in shock yelled out

" Yeah but I wasn't meant to be born yet, but I know that baby is me as I know my own Ki, I want to say something but.. I can't yet." Trunks explained lowly

Goku scratched his head as Trunks looked down ashamed.

" I'll ask for you." Goku replied brightly

Goku ran off toward Bulma with enthusiasm as Trunks watched on in horror.

" Hi Bulma when did you and Vegeta have a baby together? " Goku asked lightly

Bulma looked at him shocked wondering how he knew that when she had told no one.

" What who said he was Vegeta's." Bulma snapped in defence

She thought on what had happened and Freiza was dead and she didn't have to lie anymore.

" Big Trunks over there told me." Goku replied sweetly

Bulma looked beyond Goku seeing the boys horrified as Goku said this.

" That's Trunks!" Bulma called out in shock

Vegeta looked to the older boy, why had he not sensed the familiar Ki of the boy, Bulma shoved Goku out the way as she went to quiz Future Trunks about everything.

" So your what my baby son will grow up to be, I see you grow out of your ugly looks." She jokes " So what brings you here?" Bulma asked lightly

Trunks sighed defeated.

"Well in my future Dr Gero of the Red Ribbon army designated and created Androids to defeat Goku, but Goku died from a heart disease and the Androids without a propose turned on Gero… They have destroyed so much and so many people. Mother in the future and myself are the only ones to survive against their attacks. All the warriors are dead so mother sent me here to warn you so you all so you could all train..I wasn't meant to say who I was cause in my timeline I was born much later but.." Trunks explained nervously

Bulma nodded understanding, she couldn't believe the future was so bleak, he took out a Capsule.

" Goku this is the medication to save your life, mother regretted not inventing it in time. She finished it just as the disease had taken over you fully."

Bulma looked to Goku now full of hurt and she was sad about what had happened in the future. Goku took the medication and put it safely away in his Gi and looked to Bulma with a comforting smile.

" Don't look sad Bulma it wasn't your fault, be grateful your future self given us another chance." Goku replied genlty

Trunks could see his mother struggle, he took her shoulders careful not to knock himself out of her arms.

" Mother the future can be changed, have hope in that like my mother does, everyone will live this time." Trunks reassured her strongly

She smiles weakly at him and he hugged her gently from the side and Trunks heads toward his time machine. Goku practically nudges Bulma straight away after Future Trunks left and looked to him seeing Goku wide bight look.

" Come on answer me,when did you get married and have a baby?" Goku asked eager

" I'm not married to Vegeta Goku, also it happened on Namek."

"

Goku took Trunks from her arms and swung him up making Vegeta uneasy since the woman had told Goku the truth. Freiza was dead though so he walked forward as Goku looked confused to both of them.

" Huh Chi-Chi told me getting married then having kids is what you do.." Goku replied confused

" Well it doesn't always work that way Goku. Also be careful Trunks is still very young." Bulma replied concerned

Goku laughed as Vegeta snarled at him and he handed Trunks to Bulma gently who kissed the laughing baby's head.

" 3 years before the Androids come huh… " Bulma whispered sadly

" Dont worry…" Goku was cut off

" 3 years heh more then enough time to train and become strong enough to crush a worthy foe, seems like I'll be staying after all." Vegeta laughed as he took Bulma and Trunks in his arms and flew up.

" Once there dead though Kakarot your next in line."

" Yeah I look forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Vegeta is meant to be mean in this chapter its building to something good in the next chapter, pls bear with it :)

Chapter 5

Vegeta stood in the gravity room in frustration and anger, he looked at his hands as he charged up hi Ki fully and let it out with a yell of anger.

He'd been at this a month now, ever since Future Trunks foretold his death and inability to defeat the Androids, he had holed himself in into the gravity room after that warning and trained himself and tried to push himself to try hit his next stage.. He was supposed to become a Super Saiyan it was his destiny to become one but something always stopped him from reaching his goal. What was stopping him? He knew what it was he hated the comfort of this house brought him, it made him uneasy seeing Trunks now learning to walk, seeing that women healthy and happy again.

The woman was healthy again, he could leave and train away from earth, he needed to be less distracted by those thoughts that made him uneasy and he needed to be away from Earth easy going ways. He owed her no more so he made his choice their and then he would leave.

He knew how that woman would react to him wanting to leave, but he could care less about her reaction, after all his time here helping her probably meant something to her, she probably thought he cared for her and the brat, but why should he care for them? He saw her in the living room helping Trunks stand up and once Trunks was steady he walked a few steps and fell to the floor and crawled back to his mother. She laughed and meet Vegeta's eyes but saw no joy or pride I'm his eyes.

" Woman I am leaving Earth." He announced strongly

Bulma sat for a few moments confused by his statement.

" Huh."

" You heard me woman, if I am to become strong enough to face and defeat those Androids then I need to train away from this place."

Bulma stood now putting Trunks into her arms, she looked to him hurt and her eyes narrowed in anger as she wanted try hide her true feelings.

" After all these months that's all you have to say, after all you've done for me your just going to up and leave?"

" I only stayed to help you with that brat while you couldn't, it was annoying and you knew that was the reason I stayed here. I'll get back before the Androids attack." Vegeta snapped annoyed

" So your fine with missing Trunks learning to walk, to talk, you'll miss his birthdays, do care so little about missing those things." Bulma asked tearfully

" Those are things humans care for, so what if I miss his birthdays are those other things?" He asked in a distant manner

He turned his back on her, so she yelled.

" Then don't come back here, if you care so little for me and your son then you have no place here. This is no longer your home never show your face here again." She yelled pained

Bulma didn't mean half of it, she said it in anger, but she had turn her back and leave the room before she cried and showed him how much his words had hurt her.

After that he was gone, he just left her alone like she thought he would, she traced her C-section scar in pain. After suffering so much pain and having him there to help her out, she thought it meant he care for her and Trunks.

….

 **3 years later:**

2 months before the Androids where supposed to attacks, he had returned in the night so no one would see him. He returned to the gravity room, he turned it on and a faint yellow glow surrounded him. Trunks woke up in his room feeling something off in his house.

The young boy picked up his bear and walked toward the source of the K that i he felt in his house, it was unfamiliar to him, was there a danger in his house? He felt scared but he was cautious, it was his Saiyan nature made him go toward to strong Ki.

The door opened and as Vegeta wiped his sweat powering down hi Ki. he looked down at the wide blue eyed boy meeting his sharp black ones. He looked at the boy looked up at him for a moment then ran off.

" Mama there's a stranger in the house." He yelled as he flew off the ground and toward his mother's room.

Vegeta stood his eye twitched in anger, did his son just call him a strange? He walked the halls toward where the brat ran to and he saw the woman walking toward his location with Trunks in one hand he saw in her other hand one of her pathetic weapons, did she think that would hurt him? She paused meeting his eyes and she sighed annoyed as she moved Trunks around and put her gun down.

" That's no stranger Trunks, it's your stupid father." Bulma calmly said to her son

Trunks gripped her clothing and shakes his head in refusal.

" That's not daddy's Ki."

Bulma knew Trunks wouldn't remember his father, when Vegeta left he was still a baby and they couldn't remember much from that time.

" What are you taking about brat? I am your father my Ki is probably stronger then you remember." Vegeta snapped annoyed

Trunks looked at his father who yelled and looked angry with him for no reason, Trunks felt scared of his father's anger and gripped his mother close as he knew he was no match for this man's Ki.

" Maybe Trunks doesn't remember you at all, not that I'm shocked. What are you doing here any ways? I thought I told you not to show your face here again." Bulma snapped angry

Vegeta scoffed in return

" To control my Super Saiyan form in the gravity room, what kind of weakling are you turning that brat into? Look at him shivering away in fear to me he is no Saiyan." Vegeta retorted mockingly

Bulma slapped him hard and walked away from him, but she yelled back.

" I would be scared to if my father yelled at me for no reason, he's 3 years old Vegeta. He just learned to fly and control his Ki from Goku. Gohan, Yamacha whoever has the time. Your as pathetic as well you don't know the first thing about fatherhood so don't lecture me on how to raise Trunks cause I've done it fine without you here. I don't want to see your face again."

She carried Trunks away, it was cruel she knew to keep Trunks away from his father, but some men didn't deserve to be fathers and Vegeta was one of them. She put Trunks to bed shaken herself as Trunks looked up to her confused and hugged her.

" Is Mommy scared too?" Trunks asked confused

" No Mommy is just angry, I'm sorry your daddy yelled at you, you don't need to see him again, but if you want to.."

Trunks smiled as he looked at his mother face, he'd never seen that look on her face before. Why had his daddy been so mean to him? Was he a weak Half-Saiyan? Gohan was so strong and he wanted to be like him when he grew up, but even his mother said Gohan didn't start that way?

" Mamma am I a weak Saiyan? " Trunks asked upset

" Off course not, your going to be so strong soon, mama can't keep up with your strength since she's not a fighter." Bulma replied kindly

" I can control it now though thanks to uncle Goku and Yamacha, Gohan's good teacher too. " Trunks replied joyfully

" Now you go back to sleep Trunks." Bulma calmly suggested

" Mama are we still going to see the robots together?" Trunks asked tiredly "

" Off course we are." Bulma replied sweetly

Vegeta watched on from a vantage point, he was in a place where he could watch and listen to the words passed between the two but not been seen. He felt anger that she was taken the boy to the Androids and as she walked out and closed the door she sighed and walked away not even noticing his presence as he kept himself hidden.

After an hour he opened his son's room door, he walked into the dimly lit room, he notice the light came from a plug and he noticed all the toys and games the woman had brought him. He looked over Trunks, bigger a little stronger and looking more like his mother then him, the boy knew peace and not war and he slept peacefully despite his presence.

He left the room that night and continued to train for the day the Androids would come.

…

He was taken a break from training and wanted air for once, just a week now till the fated attack, he watched as the weakling flew around with Trunks. Vegeta watched Trunks fired Ki at Yamacha and the weakling batted it away with ease. It should be him training that brat not a weakling like Yamcha, he saw Bulma watching from a safe distance cheering on Trunks. Still Vegeta saw no need to attach himself to them, he would soon be heading to battle again and that what was he needed to focus on.

…

The day had come for when the Androids would attack and the z warriors had gathered. Accept there was a none warrior on her way with a 3 year old in tow, she had no idea that her friends were fighting Dr Gero and the other Android.

So when she got to the scene Dr Gero saw her plane and shot at it. She screamed as her plane lost control and began descending to the Earth below.

She knew there was no way out of this, little Trunks sensed the danger and undid his safety belt. He powered up his Ki and because of the danger he turned into a Super Saiyans.

He grabbed his mother a flew out the ship. Still Trunks was 3 years old and could hold his mother for long and as his Ki ran low they both fell to the floor.

Future Trunks flew forward he had just missed his chance to help them by a few moments, while his father hadn't t move an inch. Future Trunks could hear his younger self crying in his mother's arms. Bulma lay on the ground with Trunks wrapped protectively in her arms, but she wasn't moving. Future Trunks ran forward in a panic and his next words made all but Vegeta go silent and looked on in shocked.

" She's not breathing."

He took his younger self in his arms and turned Super Saiyan himself.

 _'Don't panic... Gohan taught you how to d something about this.' Future Trunks thought in a panic.'_

Vegeta felt his hand shake in anger, the Androids where gone out of site and then he saw her, her mouth open, eyes still open but she wasn't moving. He watched as Future Trunks breathed into her, why had he not acted? He had been distracted by the thought of battle but…

Trunks put his hands on his mother's chest.

' _Your not meant to die here mother..'_

Future trunks pumped Ki into his mother's chest and breathed into her again, Young Trunks figged and cried away.

Bulma breathed in and coughed and Future Trunks breath in relief.

Bulma blinked but couldn't move her arm and she cried in pain as Future Trunks bend her head up to allow her to breath with ease.

" Mother are you OK.?" Future Trunks asked

" Mamma." Little Trunks cried

"Bulma saw concern looks in everyone eyes, but when her eyes met Vegeta's who as standing away from her, his face told her the story.

" My arm hurts… where is my little Trunks?" Bulma asked concerned, yet in pain.

Little Trunks touched her face and she smiled at him.

"You saved mommy right? Your such a good boy." She called

Trunks moved Bulma up and she held her arms in pain.

Goku came forward with a sensu bean, but Bulma shake her head.

"No Goku you keep them for your fight with the Androids don't waist one on me."

Bulma looked off and looked to them as she remembered something.

" Wait Gero's lab is around here. It's why I came…" Bulma painfully explained

She told big Trunks the place where the Androids might be and Vegeta snapped.

" Your just saying this now."

Bulma said nothing but Yamcha cane forward and took little Trunks into his arms and picked Bulma up careful.

" I'll take you home Bulma, thank you for the info." Yamcha gently called out

He flew of with little Trunks and Bulma and Future Trunks flew after Vegeta.

" Why didn't you try and save them. Mother was dead..." Future Trunks asked in anger

"She brought herself into danger I don't have time to help her in the mist battle. Now allow me find and destroy those Androids, your the one who wants the world to be different from your world it the only reason I came back home." Vegeta snapped agitated

Trunks followed speechless, but followed his father never the less.

' How could he be so cold?"


	6. Chapter 6

They had found Dr Gero's lab and Future Trunks looked around for important information while his father cursed at the lack of Androids in the lab. It seemed that they had already gone and he had to find where they gone and challenge them elsewhere.

Trunks looked around and found blue prints of the androids for his mother as she could maybe translate them or find something in them that could be useful to them. He picked them up but frowned as he thought of his mother and the fact she had almost died in this time line, when he had raised her in his time line. His mother in the future had told him about his father in a good manner, but his father was nothing like the man his mother in the future told her about.

He looked to his father as he clenched his fist and Trunks felt pain to see how cold he was to himself a a younger child and his mother.

He knew they had to destroy this place now, he raised his hand and blew up parts of the lab, he watched as his father headed to the exit and Future Trunks blew the rest of the lab up. he caught up to his father as seemed to be looking around trying to sense the Ki of the Androids, even though the Androids had no Ki, maybe he was looking for sign of battle. He was more interested in wanting to fight them then anything else.

" Father... " Trunks drifted off.

He didn't know what to say to him, he didn't know how to interact with the as he knew nothing about it.

"I am going back to see mother and see if she is alright and take these blue prints to her." He softly called out

Vegeta took off after Future Trunks said his words he simply nodded as he took off. It seemed he found what he had wanted and Future Trunks headed back to the Capsule Corporation.

…

Vegeta spat blood, the Androids had got away for now, he needed to refuel and regroup. He could do nothing more without food in his stomach, he walked his way through Capsule Corporation, he saw Future Trunks was still around and he was eating so he decided he'd come back when the boy was gone as he didn't know or want to interact with Future Trunks.

He made his way through the halls again, he had not seen site or sound of the woman or his son since he arrived. He tracked their Ki to the basic medical facilities that he had been in that time he had injured himself. He found her lying in a medical be eyes were closed and her arm a was in a cast and in a sling, he also saw that weakling who was sat besides Bulma while he held a crying trunks. He could hear the words passed between the two from his vantage point.

" It's my fault mamma is hurt, I couldn't hold her.." He cried " My Ki ran low and we fell."

Yamacha looked sadly at Trunks and rubbed his back to try stop the boy from crying so much.

" Shh Trunks it's not your fault, you saved your mother's life and saved her from worse injuries, now we should let your mother rest and heal. You need to rest too Trunks using up all your Ki like that is dangerous at your age." Yamcha softly explained

Trunks looked to his sleeping mother, he wiped his tears away, Yamacha put Trunks down to the floor and he took Yamcha's hand. Trunks was still young and liked to hold the hands of his mother and his uncle as he was conformable with them, still he wished he would walk with his father like this, he wondered why he father didn't treat him the way uncle Goku treated Gohan?

As soon as they walked out the room , Yamacha's eyes caught Vegets's furious eyes.

" Oh your here, if your here to bother Bulma don't bother, she's sedated right now because of the pain she's in I rather she rest then deal with whatever your here to bring." Yamcha hatefully snapped

Vegeta looked down to Trunks who looked up to him with a big yawn but with a somewhat curious look. Vegeta growled as walked to the weakling in anger, he didn't know what brought on his anger and this strange feeling that he had never felt before.

" I can see that, I'll allow her to rest, question is where your going with Mr son?" Vegeta asked in anger.

" Trunks needs to rest as well, if you didn't notice he turned into a Super Saiyan to save his mother, its not like you did anything to help." Yamcha snapped in agitation " I am taken your son to his room to sleep."

Vegeta;s face turned to a look that Yamacha had rarely seen, Vegeta seemed to bear fangs and he picked Trunks up with one arm. Trunks was confused about why his uncle and father seemed angry but enjoyed his father's attention.

" Then I'll take my son to his room." Vegeta snapped in defence

Vegeta walked away with Trunks in one arm, he held Trunks under one arm by his wasit and walked to his sons room and wondered what he was doing. He had to go back to battle this was no time to for such things. Yet it infuriated him to see the weakling holding Trunks like that, it angered him to see Yamcha around Bulma when he wasn't. He put Trunks on his bed and turned to leave his son, but Trunks called out to him.

" Aren't you going to read me a story daddy?" Mama always does? " He asked softly

Vegeta scowled at little Trunks, seeing his innocent eyes and face here safe and sound made him feel guilt for not acting out when his son and his mother were in danger.

" No son I am going back to fight the Androids I only came to replenish my energy with food. " He replied sharply

Trunks pulled a sad look but since he had Vegeta's blood in him he yelled.

" Fine I don't need daddy to read me a story."

Trunks sulked ad he pulled his blanket over him him and sank into bed upset and Vegeta merely closed the door left his son behind.

Vegeta didn't feel right interacting with his son, he idn't want to bond with his son from the future or past while there was a battle to win. The woman was right about him, he was no father, he never wanted a family and he he didn't deserve one.

Still it was thoughts like that that made him unable to react when his son was in danger, when he saw them falling to the floor he wanted to fly to them, cradle them both but he didn't. Still when he saw the weakling stepping into his territory it made him act strange, Vegeta punched a wall cursing his instinct. He had one more thing to do then he'd feast and make leave. He didn't sense the weakling anymore and made his way to the medical lab. Vegeta put his hand into his amour and took out a stored Sensu bean that idiot had threw at him.

The woman was stubborn yet concerned over the warriors not having the medicine to heal, but it's why he had one with him now. He put the medicine in his mouth biting it yet not swallowing it, he opened Bulma's mouth and leans in his tongue touches hers as he passed the medicine into her mouth.

Vegeta had not felt her lips or tongue in a age, he manipulate her mouth and make her swallow the bean. Vegeta rest her head back down on the pillow and leaves her knowing his actions here would heal her and make up for his lack of action.

He did not need that bean he was strong enough to fight the Androids without it, now was time to feed and gain his strength and then he would prove his strength to these Earthlings and probe he was stronger then Kakarot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bulma woke up groggy yet not in pain. She blinked surprised and gritted her teeth as she moved it but there was no need to as she could move it without pain. She took her sling off and moved in all the ways she could move her shoulder and looked at it in shock.

' How can my shoulder be healed, I should if been in that sling for months.'

She sat up feeling full and strong and she had an idea of why she felt this way. She spent years with the Z warriors and they described how sensu beans made them feel.

' _Did someone gave me a sensu bean?'_ Bulma pondered curious

She wondered who gave her the Sensu bean though, she walked through her house seeing Yamacha was still around, He watched over Trunks who was playing in the floor. Trunks turned his head to her and ran to her and she picked him up.

" Bulma what are you doing? " Yamacha yelled shock "

Your shoulder..."

Bulma smiled sweetly as she moved her arm around to show him it was fine.

" It's better." Bulma replied gently

Yamacha seemed shock and she knew it wasn't him who gave her the bean.

" How? " Yamacha replied shocked

" I have no idea, but maybe someone gave me a sensu bean." Bulma replied shrugging

Trunks looked to his mother as he brightly and vocally yelled

" Daddy was here the other day."

Bulma smiled at her son then to Yamacha who's gave her a look that showed it was true.

" Really? What was he here for?" She asked curious

Bulma thought maybe she knew why he was here, but doubt plagued here mind after all he has let her and Trunks fall, she remembered littler after the fall, all she remembered was Future Trunks concerned white face and being taken home by Yamcha.

" He took me to bed." Trunks happily replied

" Is that all?" Bulma questioned toward Yamcha

Yamacha got up and guided her to her lab.

" No they left you the android blue prints, Your father been looking at them so maybe he's done something about these but he didn't want me to disturb him in the lab." Yamacha explained

Bulma looked over the blue prints briefly and figured her father must have made up for her being out of action.

"I'll catch up with him later to find out what happened."

She smiled at Yacmha though grateful for his help around her home and for looking after Trunks when he didn't need to.

" Thank you for all your help Yamacha, but shouldn't you get back to the fight?" Bulma asked curious

" I got hurt too, I thought my time was better spent here with little Trunks." Yamcha replied awkwardly

Bulma eyes changed as he looked her with a familiar look, but before he could say what he wanted to say to her. Bulma seemed to look beyond him and he sighed knowing she didn't want to look in his eyes and face his feelings.

" That man left you to die Bulma, when you fell you died, if not for Future Trunks… " He called out annoyed

Bulma grasped as she gripped Trunks and slapped Yamacha.

" Don't you think I know he didn't act .. None of you did.. She replied upset "

" Well why don't you ask him why he didn't act then? I sense him nearby."

" Fine I will." She snapped

She walked away holding Trunks and she would ask Vegeta that question.

" Trunks where is your father? " Bulma asked gently

Trunks focused and pointed at the direction of his father, Bulma saw him coming toward the house with broken amour and he saw her furious eyes

" You and I need to talk now." She yelled out in frustration

" Make it quick." Vegeta snapped in response

Bulma hated having Trunks hear her yell at Vegeta and have him around while they argued.

" Why did you leave me and Trunks to fall to our deaths, I mean I held Trunks in my arms to keep him safe so his body wouldn't impact, but Yamacha told me I… " She cried

Vegeta saw tears run down her eyes and he replied.

" I couldn't react.. I tried too but my body didn't move." Vegeta replied in his surly manner

She held Trunks in shock, she wouldn't of brought him to hear this but she needed to hear it herself.

" I see.. I didn't think you where that heartless Vegeta, I thought.. I guess you think your better off without me and Trunks in your life huh?"

She moved her her hair and went to walk off.

" If I cared so little I wouldn't off gave you the sensu bean to heal your shoulder."

" So it was you." Bulma replied softly

She turned to face him again, she put Trunks down on the floor in shock.

" I had to do something to make up for my lack of action, I almost lost you both because I couldn't act and I will continue to act so that Future Trunks comes from doesn't happen. "

Bulma put trunks down.

" Go see your uncle Trunks, me and your father need to talk alone." Bulma called to her son gently

Bulma put Trunks down on the floor, Trunks saw his mother's serious face and ran of to the house.

" Vegeta...I saw that look in your eyes it told me how you felt, I've said some awful things. However when this is all over we need to talk where we stand, I'll allow you to live here and stay with Trunks but for us.. I need to think about us." Bulma replied uneasy

He wondered what she meant.

" Stop speaking in riddles woman.." Vegeta snapped gently

" I don't think I want to have anything to do with you Vegeta, you won't be my lover, husband, nothing, you just he Trunks father. However maybe just maybe I want you to be all that." Bulma admitted lightly

She yelled in anger.

Vegeta said nothing and walked past her.

" Fine if that's what you wish for then that how it will be, however I came for more amour as me and Future Trunks are going to train at that Kami 's lookout. " Vegeta explained strongly

Huh what about the Androids?" Bulma asked confused

" Ah yes I let this new foe Cell absorb them, did your weakling tell you nothing? You were unconscious a long time it must have taken a long time for that sensu bean to react to your injures.. You must have been hurt worse then you thought."

" Tell me what happened I want to help somehow." Bulma begged in desperate

" Fine while I'm here I'll catch you up. It's not like you won't have a project to work on soon, Kakkrot's brat is bringing you Android Sixteen while he can." Vegeta replied in defeat

" Oh an Android to exam." Bulma excitedly replied

As the two walked Vegeta told her of how her father, while she was unconscious, made the detonator to destroy the Androids, but Krillin refused to blow up 18 and destroyed the device. Bulma tutted at that, but Vegeta told her what happened with ell and how he allowed him to become prefect Cell and they had a weak to train.

Bulma froze in shock.

" Vegeta how could you do that? Did you even think about me or Trunks while you let Cell make such a deal, what if you lose then what? "

" Then simply get off Earth with your technology."

She shakes her head.

" How can you say you care for me and Trunks when you your so selfish? Just take your amour and go... I'll bring more soon." Bulma snapped

She walked to her lab as she left Vegeta to his own devices. He left to train and later on in the day Gohan brought 16 and she began to examine the Androids with the plan to make it her back up plan against Cell.

' _Just wait and see I'll protect Trunks and this world using my technology. I don't need anyone's help anymore I will survive with Trunks. '_


End file.
